


Knew It Was Love

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you really climb onto the ledge of the hospital after Gus was born?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew It Was Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five. Sequel to "Withholding Sex Has Worked For Centuries"  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 029: Birth

Brian is sated and warm and almost asleep when Justin hisses his name. He doesn't know how Justin manages to hiss a name that contains not a single sibilant, but somehow he does it.

Brian hopes that if he ignores it, the fucker will just shut up and pass out like any normal human being who just had mind blowing haven't-seen-each-other-in-six-weeks sex.

"Did you really climb onto the ledge of the hospital after Gus was born?"

Brian concentrates on his breathing. In out. In out. Surely Justin will see that he's asleep.

"Brian?"

Brian wonders if he should start packing duct tape in his suitcase.

"Brian. I know you're awake."

Brian sighs. "Of course not."

"Was it Michael that talked you down? It was, wasn't it?"

"Go to sleep."

Fleetingly, Brian thinks that Justin is actually going to listen to him for once.

"You must have been really freaked out."

Shit.

"I knew I was going to love him." Brian rolls to his side and opens his eyes to meet Justin's earnest gaze. "Love just fucks you up."

"Yeah," Justin agrees. He yawns widely before settling against Brian's side. "Love you."

It's Justin's even breathing that lulls Brian to sleep.


End file.
